


you've got to be kitten me

by niktos



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, and festive antics, kind of a sequel to my other fic, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niktos/pseuds/niktos
Summary: in which sokol find an unexpected treasure during a job, and a secret cat turns out to be the greatest heist of all.jacket stars as his begrudging, dog lover accomplice.
Relationships: Jacket (Hotline Miami)/Sokol (Payday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	you've got to be kitten me

The only real indication of seasons changing in Washington was the date on the calendar. To locals, the taste of the rain and the shift of the winds may have been clear as day, but for Russianborn Sokol, the difference was hardly palpable. Anything above -10C was comfortable, and anything above zero was downright tropical.

It was one of those far and few between below freezing evenings, and he was waiting outside to wrap up a quick heist with Jacket when he heard a soft squeak.

At first it sounded like part of the city scape, a skidding tire or construction somewhere nearby, then he heard it again. And again. The gentle mewls became more desperate and insistent, and Sokol instantly turned to the source of the sound. It was a tiny kitten, no more than two months old, fur almost void black against the harsh concrete.

“Hey, kitty…” He crouched next to the poor thing, movement startling it enough to stop squeaking momentarily as it cowered closer to the trash can. “Where’s your momma?” His gaze flitted quickly across the alleyway, searching for any shadowy figures that might indicate a nearby family. Whole lot of nothing.

Taking it home wasn’t an option, he didn’t have the means or time to take care of it, he didn’t even know what the safehouse’s policy on pets was. But the alternative was equally unappealing. Who knew what creatures were lurking in the city at night? A tiny lone kitten wouldn’t stand a chance, and would make easy pickings for hungry predators.

Cats had always been a big part of his life. His mother was awfully fond of them, and they were considered part of the family. He and his brothers were rough, wrestling each other like young wolves testing out their teeth. But they’d never been anything less than gentle with their cats. It hurt so much when they had to leave.

Approaching footsteps meant his time was running out, so he quickly scooped up the ball of fluff into his arms and tucked it into his jacket. When Dallas suggested he wear a heavier coat, he’d waved it off instantly, but he was regretting that decision now. A parka would make this a lot easier.

When Jacket emerged from the night club, loot in hand, Sokol had his arms crossed, holding up the kitten at his chest, which worked beautifully until his companion held out a bag for him to carry. He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do next, but when he saw an eyebrow raise he knew the jig was up. Shifting the kitten’s weight, he opened his jacket slightly, freeing two dark ears that popped up eagerly.

“I don’t think that’s supposed to go there.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Sokol pleaded, now cupping the kitten in his arm and picking up the two bags Jacket had dropped with his free hand. “It’s just for a while.”

And there was that signature Jacket eyebrow raise, the one that meant “Don’t piss on my leg and tell me it’s raining.” No one was safe from it, but Sokol definitely tended to be the receiving end of a healthy amount of skepticism. A soft sigh faded in the cold air, just as quickly as it had appeared. Jacket turned away to head to the escape.

“Just until Christmas is over, then I’ll find him a home.” The bags made a dull thump as they hit the van floor. “Come on, you can’t say no to this face… He needs me...”’

Finally, Jacket turned around, met with two sets of big pleading eyes. Still, his face remained entirely blank, and Sokol felt that all hope was surely lost, when suddenly a bandaged hand reached forward, lifting the weight off his arm.

“She.” A female voice crackled, as Jacket flipped the kitten back over and returned it to Sokol’s arms, an exasperated smile just barely visible on his lips as he settled into the van.


End file.
